Last Words
by SweetLikeSyrup58
Summary: Alisa is on the verge of death and before she leaves, she wants to tell Lars something. The two have been on such a great journey and now it has taken a different route. This was her last chance and she wasn't going to waste it. Set during the near end of Scenario Campaign. Rated T for extreme amounts of feels.


**Okay so this is my first one-shot and I hope you guys will love it. The only warning I have in here is feels but nothing else. So let's get this one-shot started!**

* * *

Lars watched as he saw Jin go down with Azazel and the moment they both disappeared, his mind began to focus on something else. He turned around and began to run towards the girl who helped him end this whole dilemma. Lars saw the body of Alisa Bosconovitch lying on the sandy temple grounds with her short pink hair following the movements of the breeze.

"Alisa!"

Lars had finally reached her and saw a blood like liquid pooling around her body, covering some of her dress in the red looking liquid. "L-lars?" she weakly whispered and looked at his ocean blue eyes with her emerald green eyes. He could hear her gasping for air and seeing her like this was the most horrifying thing he could watch, tears began to run down his face as he watched the love of his life die right in front of him.

"Please, just hold on okay? Just hold on, please!" he begged her and began to call the other troops to come and assist the situation. He felt a hand push his phone down and looked down to see Alisa shaking her head with a frown on her face. "No, please don't call them." she reassured him with the same caring tone she used whenever they talked with each other.

"I had something to tell you but I wasn't sure if I should tell you." she looked away and tears pooled around her eyes. "It's okay, you can tell me." he whispered in her ear as continued to hug her shaking body with his arms. "I-I love you." she whispered and looked at his ocean blue eyes, hoping for signs that he'll understand. He remained silent for a while before he leaned in and softly kissed her lips.

The two kissed for a while before Lars gently broke the kiss and looked down at her and smiled. "I love you too, Alisa." as he whispered those three words, tears began to pool around her eyes and her blood began to cover his armour, but he didn't care. Alisa took off her hair clip and placed it in his hand and told him to keep it as a reminder for the adventure they shared together.

"System failure, commencing emergency shut down." she stated in a monotone voice and her vision went black for a second before restoring itself. "No, Alisa! Please just, hold on a little longer!" he began to cry as he saw her beginning to shut down, but she fought against it. Her eyes were only half open and they would only shut for a few minutes before opening themselves again.

He was terrified. He didn't know what he would do without her in his life, meeting her in that laboratory was probably the greatest moment in his life. She was like an escape route from the stresses in life and he couldn't live another second without seeing that gorgeous smile of hers. He had already called his other troops to come for the two of them and he waited for the chopper to arrive.

"Lars, I don't know how long I'll last but, I want you to know that I'll always be there even if you can't see me. I'll be there every step of the way and I'll never leave your side." she smiled and opened his hand to show him the three daisies that she wore everyday. Alisa's eyes began to slowly close and her hand slowly slipped away from his grip. "System shutting down." she said in her monotone voice and the breeze began to carry her skirt and let it follow the movements of the breeze.

" _I'm sorry_ _..."_ she whispered in her last dying breath and her eyes had finally closed, preventing him from seeing those beautiful green eyes of hers forever. "Alisa! No! Please just stay with me. I don't know what I'll do without you!" he shook her body and hoped she would wake up, but she didn't move at all. He hoped this would all be a nightmare he'd wake up from, but this was reality.

He held her hand for what felt like an eternity and the faint sound of the chopper pierced the long silence. Tougou jumped out of the chopper and ran towards the two, he kneeled down and saw the tears running down Lars's face. He led him away from Alisa's body and two soldiers placed a white cover over her body and placed it on a stretcher. They all left the temple and the chopper flew them towards the forces' headquarters.

 _She's gone_ he thought and opened his right hand to find the three daisies nestled in his palm. He opened a pocket on his left leg and found a velvet red box and opened it, inside the box was a golden ring with diamonds encircling it and all the soldiers bowed their heads down in respect. After the whole dilemma, he wanted to ask her to marry him and hoped he'd be able to do it, but fate had other plans.

He got off his seat, kneeled down beside her body and found her hand. He took the ring and placed it on her finger, he wanted to hear her say _yes_ to him but he would never be able to hear her lovely voice again. The sun began to set as they finally arrived at headquarters and everyone onboard the chopper remained silent after they exited the chopper.

The skies were now streaked with purple, pink, blue and yellow. He walked down the runway with the daisies in his hand and the way his boots made contact with the asphalt made the air around the base made everyone feel depressed. He stopped at the near end of the runway and looked at the vast ocean that stretched for hundreds of miles. The breeze gently lifted his cape and he stood there, like a statue for thirty minutes, his breathing was the only thing you could hear and the sounds of planes or choppers were suddenly muted.

He kept gazing at the ocean, unsure of what to do after the war was over with Alisa gone. He felt like a part of his life was ripped away from him and he began to walk back towards the soldiers and the sun had finally disappeared beneath the horizon.

* * *

Alisa's funeral was attended by two hundred people, all who were touched by her dedication and kindness. Lars sat in the front row with a bouquet of daises and white roses in his hand. He kept his head down all throughout the service and everyone's heart was shattered when they noticed him holding her hairclip in his hand. Before they lowered her coffin in her grave, Lars stood up and placed the bouquet in her hands before placing one last kiss on her forehead.

They shut the coffin and lowered her into the ground while others watched the coffin being lowered into the grave, he stood there and watched it disappear into the dark grave. After they covered her grave with the dirt, everyone stood in silence for five minutes and soon they began to leave the cemetery. He remained there with tears already running down his face and pulled out a small picture frame from his pocket.

He gently placed it on her grave and even though he had one like it back at his room, he felt like she might need it for a reminder. He turned around and left the cemetery with guilt resting on his shoulders and drove away. The picture had the two of them standing together with Alisa's fingers entwined with Lars's own and the two were smiling, with their faces so close to each other, you might think they'd kiss.

One day he'll move on and leave this chapter in the past and turn the page so he can look forward to his future. He might have a great future ahead, but he may not be able to turn the page at all.


End file.
